spiritualclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Turtle's Backstory
Hello, I am Turtle. I see you wonder where I come from? Well, the short version is that I was born to Myth'tongue. She was the daughter of Axis'fall, who is the daughter of Turtle. No, not me. A different Turtle. Some people call me Turtle the Second due to this, but you don't have to. It's fine. Anyways, Turtle was a Healer of an earlier Spiritualclan, so my grandmother learned herbs from her. Anyways, my uncle Fallen'swan went to join a clan, and my great aunt Dragon'song had grown up in a clan. I had always loved the idea of clans, and had aspired to join one. That's when one night Axis'fall came to me and said; "Turtle, you should go. Go find Spiritualclan." I had stared down at my one silver, crooked paw and asked why. "Turtle the second, you are a reincarnation of my mother. Your paw is crooked, so was hers. You have the chance to be a warrior despite this. Take it." So I did. Wait, you want the long version? Okay, well here goes nothing... A grey and brown she-cat stood above a lone kit, next to the tiny creature's parents. A black she-cat named Myth'tongue, and her mate Laurens. Laurens was a white and black tom. They were puzzled. The kit was brown with one silver paw. She looked more like the grey and brown she-cat, her grandmother Axis'fall. They knew she was their kit, but her pelt was different. She had shocking green eyes that Axis'fall knew from her own mother. In fact, if the silver paw was brown, she looked exactly like her. "Turtle..." Axis'fall mewed, astonished. Myth'tongue and Laurens were just as shocked. "She looks like your mother, doesn't she." Myth'tongue purred. Axis'fall nodded. Laurens smiled. "Well then, do we have a name?" He asked. Axis'fall looked up, as did Myth'tongue. "Yes. Turtle. Turtle the Second." Axis'fall smiled and dipped her head. "This is a special kit, and I am proud to be her grandmother. If you ever need anything, you can ask." She meowed. Laurens smiled. "I like turtles. I'm glad her name is Turtle." He said. Myth'tongue laughed for a moment, then turned to her mother. "Do you have a spare den in your hollow? We're still in separate dens..." Axis'fall nodded. "Follow me." She said simply, and Myth'tongue picked up her precious child and padded after her mother, her mate by her side. "Mom? Where are you?" Turtle chimed as she padded through the vines that draped down over the nursery. "In here, Turtle." She heard from Axis'fall's den. She padded over, her gait easily recognized by it's irregular sound. Bump bu-bump bump bump. Bump bu-bump bump bump. Her three normal paws had a smooth solo beat, but her crooked paw, silver in color, could be heard with an odd double-beat. She peeked in and saw her parents chatting with her grandmother. "Hey, little Turtle-shell." She heard her father, Laurens, meow. It was her funny little nickname, because of her varying brown pelt. It resmbled her great-grandmother's, she was told. It was also a "Warrior name", like what her mother, uncle, and grandmother had. She hadn't gotten one, but sometimes they would call her "Turtle the Second". The first one was her great-grandmother, the same one she resembled. "Dad," She asked. "Can you help me with my hunting?" Laurens smiled. "Of course, little one. Any time." He said kindly as they padded out into the dense woods. "So, you have a brown pelt. This will make hunting slightly easier, but but there are still things you need to remember. You need to stay downwind of the prey, so it's harder for it to smell you. You have to look make sure you can't hear or see you, so move slowly and carefully so you are quiet. When you are as close as you can safely get, you pounce on it." Laurens said to his daughter. Category:Backstory